What's the Worst That Could Happen?
by inubaka101
Summary: Reposted used to be called nothing good can come of this. Al x OC & S x P. Takes place after OVA episode where Hellsing gets annihilated by Luke and Jan
1. Bad Blood and New Begginings

What If?

Chapter One

Inu: Hey everybody here are the newly revamped and just plain new chapters for my fanfic

Alucard: Hello everyone.

Raven: Howdy! *glomps readers*

Inu: Enjoy!

"Who am I?" That is the biggest question most people are faced with many times during their individual life span. Me personally, I never quite found the answer to that question… I always thought I was just one in the billions of people who inhabit the earth every day. When I am gone what will my life matter in the grander scheme of things? Sure my family and friends will miss me but after they are done mourning I will be nothing but a distant memory; but that will not stop people from going on without me. My name is Raven Tempest; and this is how I came to know what life really is like.

I was sitting on a long discarded crate behind the main building of Mary M. Thatcher High School, all the while contemplating what life really means ( which I suppose is what everyone does when they get extremely bored that or watch YouTube videos). I glanced over at the wall that was to my left. It was your normal brick wall, but like most brick walls at a high school it was covered with your usual "I love so and so", or "JP + SR forever" , or my personal favorite "So and so is a whore/skank/slut". It amuses me sometimes to see what people would never say to each others faces but would gladly write in Sharpie on a brick wall for all to see. I smiled only one side of my mouth going up chuckling darkly to myself I know it wasn't really that funny; but people really amused the hell out of me. I reached in the pocket of my blue violet skinny jeans and pulled out my sorta kinda but not really purple I-pod Nano Generation Four and turned up the volume blasting Davey Havoc's awesome vocals. Ah early career AFI so young so angry! Goddess I absolutely adore men in tight pants! I thought sighing apathetically.

I shifted my weight on the wooden water swollen crate feeling something stab me in my back pocket then feeling the complementary small warm ebbing trickle going down the back of my leg. Finally I remembered that I had put my abnormally decorated razor blade in the back pocket of my jeans. Pulling it out slowly I gazed at it longingly, remembering all those lonely nights it had kept my darker side company. It was shaped like your average hand held rectangular razor, it was surprisingly still shiny although you could see faint traces of crimson displayed elegantly like lace somehow around the edges, in the middle of the razor instead of the normal oval shape there were intricately intertwined hearts. Most people have a term (other than masochist) for people who cut them selves to feel, I do believe it is emo (can you tell how far detached from society I am?). I looked at it hesitantly, I wanted to drag it straight across my wrist watch the blood puddle up on top of the cut, then as the surface tension gave way, see it make a trail down the side of my arm then drip down slowly into the grass below where it joined countless other excursions. I had been cutting for six or seven years, I always (being as practical as one could be about this matter) cut deep, but never deep enough for anyone to notice, or for me to bleed out. I weighed the pros and cons heavily: I was already dying anyway, but if I cut too deep, my little sisters would pretty much have no one to take care of them. I sighed discontentedly and finally just said screw it and pushed the corner of the straight edged blade down atop the already marred flesh of my left wrist and dragged it across. My eyes fluttered shut in a mixture of pain and pleasure that only the most twisted of people (such as me) can thoroughly enjoy.

Suddenly a sound reached my (normally sharp) ears. I looked up, there was a tall man (maybe 6' 6" or so) approaching me steadily his big heavy looking boots barely making a noise. He was wearing an ankle length deep red duster, his boots were huge and looked pretty well worn across the leather, his wide brimmed fedora which was also red (which I think is his favorite color) cast a shadow over his face so I couldn't make out any outstanding features, except a pair of orangey red sunglasses he wore: they were John Lennon shaped with what appeared to be metal rims that had blockers on either side to either not let you see his eyes or so that he couldn't see on either side of him, he also wore a black undercoat, a red ascot tied neatly at the base of his neck yet it gave the appearance of sloppiness at the same time, underneath all those layers there was a long sleeved white button up shirt. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. Where in seven hells of Buddhist religion did he come from? Though I could not tear my eyes away from him, as he kept steadily advancing towards me. I growled lowly frustrated as to why I was not able to tear my gaze away from him. I had never met him before in my life span so why in the world am I so fixated with him? The silver blood tinted razor slipped from my now limp grasp and fell softly into the blood stained green glass under my feet. He bent down, his body obscuring his face from my view, picked up my now blood coated razor and with an almost serpentine tongue licked it clean and paced it gently as if it were made out of porcelain instead of stainless steel on my leg. I managed to stammer out "Wh-o-o a-r-e yo-u-u?"

He smirked wickedly his white teeth illuminating his mouth although I still could not see most of his face. I gasped then noticed how abnormally long his upper canines were, almost like a… I stuttered / screamed "Va- mm- pp – iirr- ee!"

He smiled even larger as if to prove a point to me and said very sarcastically "Very good," he chuckled "Now if only we could get you to speak correctly," at this point he was laughing like a mad man.

My eyes narrowed glaring with all the hate I could muster in my petite oddly proportioned body. He smiled as if it amused him in a manner in which only he could in any, way, shape, or form comprehend. I came to the slow realization that he had supremely screwed with my mind and still had a hold on my ever so fragile psyche, I growled like something feral and spoke through my teeth "Get out of my mind NOW!"

He looked almost stunned for a minute then had that crazy grin on his face, then I felt the strange presence leave my body like trickling water through a brook. When I felt safe in my mind once more I imagined a brick wall surrounding my thoughts. He stared at me as if weighing me solely by my appearance and asked cautiously staring at me from behind his glasses "Just who or what are you? How do you know how to shield your thoughts?"

I smiled wickedly and replied with the utmost sarcasm "Just a girl who has a telepath for a best friend." He looked slightly amused, then he looked down disapprovingly at my still bleeding wrist. I could already feel the blood beginning to coagulate and solidify into a scab. He was so fast that I could barely see him move as he snatched my bleeding appendage, and then proceeded to slowly and sensually lick over the inflected area as I watched my eyes wide. As his tongue was passing over the wound it grew shut and turned into a puckered pink scar. He dropped my arm to my side and stepped back half a step and smiled sardonically down at me my dark crimson blood smeared on the corners of his lips. I looked up at him my eyes still wide from shock then narrowed in general dislike as I dryly muttered a low "thanks". He smiled and bowed at his waist over dramatically sweeping his arm in an arc motion and bringing it to his chest replied sarcastically with a tint of earnest intentions "Anytime my lady, and a do mean _any_time."

I blushed but I could not for the life of me tell you why I did. I repeated my earlier question with a bit of haughty impatience "Who are you?"

He smiled and said eloquently with sarcasm piled up taller then Big Ben himself "Oh my where are my manners young miss? My name is Alucard," he frowned suddenly looking reminiscent "I do not believe I caught your name…"

I smiled and in a mocking tone replied "I do not believe I gave it to you."

He frowned and in the blink of an eye pushed me up against the wall by my shoulders the brick cracking slightly at the force and pinned my wrists to the wall lowering his body to mine keeping it in place, then growled menacingly and speaking roughly through clenched teeth "I do not believe I was asking."

I gulped and closed my eyes breathing in and out then replied shakily "Ra-a-vv-en-n T-emm-pp-ess-t."

He stared at me for a minute; his eyes slightly widened behind his glasses the whites of his eyes flashing in their orange depths as if he was remembering something or someone, then he smirked triumphantly and dropped me with a satisfying thud to the cold hard ground and stated nonchalantly "See that wasn't so hard was it?"

I shook my head slowly from side to side my ebony hair swishing around me covering my face in lapses and scooted away from him backwards scooting toward the crate. He grinned and offered me a gloved hand; I looked up at his expectant hand and noticed he was wearing gloves; his gloves were white primarily but with red pentagrams on tops of his hands surrounded by red rune looking characters. I eyed his hand suspiciously and slid my hand into his slowly feeling a small shiver at his cold skin which surprisingly I could feel through the gloves go up my arm leaving gooseflesh in its wake. He yanked me up a little too roughly, and I collided with his strong chest. I looked up at him blushing like crazy; and with shockingly bold hands I reached up and took off his glasses. As the seemingly non-threatening grey swirl clouds that were over head started to sprinkle us lightly in a warm sensuous rain. His eyes were a dark red but with lighter tints of orange and red throughout them, his pupils were charcoal black with gleaming highlights, that gave off an impression of insanity, his pupils had this dangerously predatorial shape to them, but somehow someway there was a soft and almost melancholy broken look to them.

I was smoldering in the heat of his eyes my entire body seeming to be aflame with an intense fire, I pressed myself up against him, pushing up on my tip toes to be eye level with him. He snaked his arm around my waist holding me up, but it felt as if he was trying to have as little body contact with me as possible. My green eyes with dashes of brown and gold throughout them met his beautiful red irises in a cataclysmic dance of elegance and danger and I had a flashback it was the night my mother died, the smell of gun smoke, the sound of screaming, two red eyes watching me from the shadows... He used his other hand that was not holding me up to push into my stomach with great force moving his supporting arm away suddenly causing me to stumble backwards. I frowned trying to hide my inner hurt feelings behind the small discontented frown accenting my pale porcelain face. He held out his hand impatiently wiggling two long pianist looking fingers in my direction, I looked at him confused for a moment then looking down at my own hand I realized I still had his glasses. I placed his glasses gingerly in his hand then took a large step back. I leaned up against one of the red and brown brick walls delicately my soaked clothes sticking to me like a second skin. The rain which was now pouring faster washed over me calming my rampaging heartbeat small droplets getting caught in my hair making the midnight hue sparkle, it was raining that night too…. He put his glasses back on and adjusted them correctly onto his face and looked at me quizzically perhaps thinking me insane. He asked with a slightly befuddled look which was unnatural looking on his alabaster face "Why is the makeup under your eyes not running?"

I felt under my eyes, not feeling any makeup whatsoever, I had not even put makeup on today then realized he must be talking about the dark circles that accented my eyes making them seem sunken in. I smiled replying as if it was absolutely nothing which was true "Oh you mean my dark circles? No all those are is a result of my insomnia. Every little wannabe vampire at this school uses eye shadow but mine come all natural to me. Free of charge, well sort of."

He looked at me seriously leveling me with a glare I felt like a small child being scolded all over again. I had not felt like that since my mom died. He gritted through clenched teeth "Why on earth would you have any reason to be sleep deprived? I doubt highly you do much else besides homework, a few meager chores, and possibly watching your siblings every once and a while," he lowered his tone and bent down to my ear whispering menacingly making sure I heard him "or is it because you stay up all night sending sexy pictures of yourself to your boyfriend? Do you do bad things at night with random strangers? Do you I.M random people all the time trying to get them to feel sorry for you with made up problems that you never have even brushed by?"

I broke down into a fit of heated tears and yelled back "I do not have a boyfriend first of all nor do I want one! Second of all I would rather not talk to anyone if given the choice, and I certainly would not want to talk to random strangers! I do not need random people to feel sorry for me! I have more chores and responsibilities than you can count on one hand! I have practically raised my little sisters since our mother died five years ago!"

I curled up in a small protective ball in the corner wrapping myself in my soaked hoodie, my body fighting itself to not go into a fit of coughing to the point where breathing is not an option anymore. He walked over to me cautiously as if he was walking through a mind field, his boots softly treading the grass, one step at a time testing the ground at the same time watching me cautiously. He asked softly almost apologetically his glasses hiding his eyes portraying no emotion "May I borrow your neck? I promise to make it worth your while if you wish…," he trailed off at the obvious implications of his statement "But of course only with your permission." He added almost hastily smirking.

I looked over at him my now brown almost black eyes glowering at him, but then swept my hair to the side, exposing my pale neck to him my eyes fluttering shut waiting pensively; he took off one of his white gloves and with a long translucent fingernail and dragged it across my neck collar bone area, ran his tongue along it taking the least bit of blood possible, then sealed the wound the same way he sealed the cut on my wrist, and backed away slowly closing his eyes as if he was watching the world go by all at once. I suddenly remembered the words of my telepath friend Stormy _"If you give any vampire your blood willingly and they drink it, it does not matter how much they take. It will be like they have your entire medical, psychiatric, and all your other memories instantaneously. So try to avoid being bitten at all cost. Because once they drink your blood they will know your feelings 95% of the time…and that's only if you have an extremely good mental block up. If you don't you're their open book to read as they wish." _

I looked up at Alucard my face void of all emotion then arched one of my eyebrows saying wordlessly _Well now what_, he looked back at me sorrowfully his red irises weighing me heavily, but his facial features contorted in anger and rage denoted anything but sorrow, he just looked extremely pissed off at something. He gritted through his teeth in some half attempted way to control his seething anger, "Has the human race really fallen so far that a teenage girl has to take care of her home, her siblings, and still be expected to exceed in school all the while keeping her mental and physical heath up?"

I shrugged and replied coldly "That's just how things are today my nosy little nosferatu most of us have learned to deal with it."

He growled and looked me dead in the eye trying to read passed my mental blocks but I shielded hard slamming him against my mental brick wall growling at him my eyes narrowed. He stopped trying to force his way into my thoughts and looked up at the ominous skies above. The rain clouds over head decided that it was time for another torrential down pour, the seemingly dormant grey puff balls in the sky had turned in a matter of minutes into massive roaring grey thunder heads of doom and were creating monstrous booms, the lightning lit up the dark skies in streaks of fury, making it seem to rain harder down on us re-soaking our already wet clothes sending me into a sneezing fit. Alucard shrugged off his duster which somehow managed to stay dry and draped it over my small shoulders. I smiled and hugged it close inhaling the scent that I could not quite place but it seemed so familiar, and watched wide eyed as it somehow magically turned form red to black slowly. I looked at him eyebrow raised in a silent question he just smirked as usual and started to dissipate into the shadows from which he came from earlier in the day. I cried after him "Wait! Alucard!"

His head peaked back out from the shadows and questioned sarcastically "Yes…?"

I blushed and looked down at my purple and black knee high Doc Marten combat boots fidgeting with nervousness. I squeaked stumbling over nearly every word I tried to speak, which only made me blush more "When can I see you again? I mean I really think that if we would have started out the conversation better and maybe if I was not so rude it was just I was just….," he put his cold gloved finger over my lips effectively silencing my ramble and I looked up at him turning light scarlet as he whispered into my ear huskily sending excited shivers up and down my spine "Tomorrow if I have the opportunity, I will let you know in a discrete way that I am with you, but you have to go to school no exceptions."

I groaned but accepted his terms happily, picking up my black and red back pack, I snatched up my skateboard from the side of the building which was amazingly still dry, and headed home if that's what you would like to call it…. I prefer to call it purgatory.


	2. Home and Hell synonymous?

Chapter 2

Inu: Hi again! If you are reading this I am here by assuming you like this story enough to read another chapter. If so then thank you!

Alucard: I can't believe your reading this dribble. You should beat the writer senseless...

Inu: No beatings! But reviews and constructive critics are welcome! Enjoy chapter 2!

Skating in the rain. Is not really skateboarding anymore its more like gliding on water. If the rushing water tips you into the street to get hit by a car then you severely made Mother Nature very angry. This is why as I was navigating home I was counting my lucky stars that I was Wiccan and therefore prayed to Goddess Nature herself. I was also happy that I lived down hill from my school so I just had to twist my hips to get around corners and I was golden. The rain suddenly stopped as if someone hit an off switch, no slowing down , no slow drizzle, just intense pouring rain then nothing right as I reached the front door of our loft. I reached into my pocket and got out my keys and slid the cold metal key into the door gently turning it inhaling sharply I and stepped over the thresh hold into my families abode.

I flipped the light switch and familiar unhappiness greeted my eyes, red suede furniture lined the living room walls, a coffee table nestled in between them shows a boast of technological themed magazines all with coffee rings lining them, directly across nestled flush against the wall above an old never used fireplace sits dad's sixty two inch TV, there is an cherry wood stained dining room table with four chairs matching it, two of which have identical high chairs affixed to them. There is a spacious kitchen updated with all the modern appliances that only I get the pleasure (am forced) to use. I sighed and started to preheat the oven and put water on to boil as I vacuumed the living room without further thought. Dusting the TV, DVD self, and coffee table were the next things on my list of chores before vacuuming the stairs, the hallway, everyone's rooms, and the office where my sub humanoid excuse for a father entertains his bosses; then came mopping and waxing the kitchen, dining room, and bathroom. Followed by the boiling of the noodles for spaghetti, then baking said spaghetti noodles with marinara and cheese, getting the good plates and silverware cleaned, polished, and ready, putting a bottle of Champagne in a bucket of ice with two glasses for dad and the woman he was supposedly bringing to dinner with him to meet the family, and milk in sippy cups for the twins. I sighed half of my chores having been completed I retired to my room with an orange after being asked to not join my father and sisters at dinner. However I was supposed to remember to wash the dishes without scaring his girlfriend.

Sighing I relaxed onto the black feather down comforter of my bed and stared at the ceiling that I had recently redecorated. Quotes from great poets and people all circularly revolved around one single picture. The picture was of a woman with a younger girl they looked almost identical. Although you could never tell they were mother and daughter not sisters. They both had black hair, green eyes, and pale skin; you would never guess they were Irish. The older woman had waist length black hair that fell in waves, her bust protruded slightly out of the green scoop neck tank top she was wearing, her smile almost split her face in a goofy cheesy way. She was cradling a girl around the age of thirteen to her chest. The young girl is smiling too her green eyes are glowing with the vibrancy and beauty to match the light of a thousand stars she is looking up at the woman grinning from ear to ear.

I sniffled pushing back memories and tears as I stood up and leaned on my window sill opening it to let cool night air wrap around me teasing my hair around my face and I whispered into the night melancholy "You were there that night weren't you Alucard? You were her executioner and my savior weren't you?"

I sighed and whispered solemnly "Alucard…. Why do you vex me so? I have never felt this way before about anyone… After mum died I shut off. How did you know where to find me? Have you been watching over me all these years?" I smiled "Oh well, no use talking to the night's absence when I have dishes to clean."

_Flashback_

_It was a blistery Devil's Night, the night before Halloween, and Raven and her mother had just gotten back from eating dinner and going shopping for Raven's thirteenth birthday. Her father agreed to stay home with the twins while they had girl's night out. The mother daughter pair made their way down a quiet London street and sung the lyrics to their favorite song as they were hugging onto each other. A group of five men circled the two their eyes all glowing a hellish red. "Hey ladies how 'bouts you join us for a bite to drink?"_

_The mother shivers and clutches her child to her protectively and replies coldly fearing the worst "No thank you we just got done eating and we were just head home if you'll excuse us."_

_She moves to shove through the men and one steps in front of her blocking her exit path, now there are six men. The man blocking them speaks; he is not from England his accent gives it away "Oui! Madame! Where are ju going is such a hurry? Me and my comrades just want to 'ave a little fun eh? Come on what do ju say?"_

_The woman spits in his face and attempts to run past them when her daughter is torn from her grasp by a dark skinned man. He jerks her head to the side showing the terrified mother her child's pale neck his mouth inching towards her jugular. The daughter sniffles trying to be brave a small line of tears trailing down her cheek glittering in the moonlight. His fangs elongate and nick the pale, tender, neck and fine streams of crimson trail down her collar bone. He jeers "Now you wouldn't want to hurt your daughter by being stubborn would you? Come on it'll be fun we'll each take turns passing you around and we won't lay a hand on your daughter as long as you cooperate." _

_The mother swallows the fear nestled in her throat and starts to say "OK I'll.." but she is cut off by her daughters indignant screaming. _

"_NO! Mommy you can't! Don't worry about me! Hurry run home to Aiobhean*, Bridgette, and Daddy! I'll be fine!"_

_The young girl's protests are silenced by a loud smack. Her face feels like its on fire, the foreigner smiles seeing the red imprint of his hand glowing on the younger girls face. Her lip quivers and her eyes threaten to well over with tears but she can't resist them. The mother gasps in shock and drops to her knees, she whimpers "OK I'll do it but please just leave her alone."_

_The men share a laugh and draw lots to see who will get her first and the foreigner gets her first and they pass her around, one by one each of the six men getting their turn, but not after pulling more women off the streets to sate their blood lust. Soon they have a small army of ghoulish women and only the daughter is still human, her soul is shattered her eyes vacant, the men forced her to watch what they did to her mother, and to the other women; but surprisingly they kept their promise. _

_A tall man in red approaches alongside him a shorter girl with short blonde hair and a soldier's uniform. The woman gags in disgust and the man sneers and starts dispatching the women in twos, one gun in each hand alternating firing shot after shot, turning the soulless husks that were once women into piles of dust. The small blonde woman untangles the little girl from the gutter drain, and the young girl gets up and runs to her mother. Her mother, however, is no longer the same warm care giver she once was. The once mother of three is now a mindless zombie with only hunger on her mind as she approaches the girl she once affectionately called 'daughter'. The little girl backs up screaming and collides with the chest of the tall red man as he speaks coldly "Your mother is no longer human, but a mindless ghoul that will devour you without a second thought. Let's send her soul to a better place."_

_He scoops the little girl into the crook of one arm but not before the mother plants one small kiss on her daughter's forehead. Then the man in red pulls the trigger, and the mother turns to dust which swirls around her daughter glowing brightly in the moon. The man hands the little girl to the petite blonde and says coolly "Take her home, I'll go give Integra the mission report."_

_The blonde nods curtly and takes the little girl to her father, swaddled in a police blanket, and tells him a watered down version of what happened, without all the paranormal stuff, and that he would be sent his wife's ashes within the month. He glares at his daughter and shoves her through the door as the police girl left she heard "Why couldn't it have been you instead of her?"_

I went to bed at four that morning. All chores completed, the twins bathed and lunches packed, and my homework done. The only bad thing is that I had to get up in three hours to get ready for school. I sighed as I snuggled Alucard's duster to my face and curled my body around it inhaling the scent deeply. I drifted off to another dreamless night with his voice in my head saying _"Sleep well Raven, for tomorrow your mine..." _


	3. The Nosferatu and The Highschool Girl

Chapter 3

Inu: Hello again! Your back that makes me happy! I shall write more now.

Alucard: Ooooh this is the lemoniest chapter so far isn't it?

Inu: Yes it is…. Enjoy and review…

**WARNING: THERE IS A SLIGHT LEMON IN THE CHAPTER YOU CAN SKIP IT AND IT WILL NOT AFFECT THE REST OF THE CHAPTER.**

I woke up to the harsh blaring of my bright red alarm clock, I rolled over and smashed the snooze button, and sat up running a hand through my inky black tresses. I sighed and walked over to my wardrobe to pull out a pair of black and red Tripp NYC bondage pants, some clean under garments, a loose fitting tank top and a hoodie that said 'Vampires are so lame' just to mess with big red if he showed up. I smiled and headed to the bathroom, went to look in the mirror to brush my hair, but I was met by not my reflection but that of Alucard's looking back at me. I screamed like a little girl and jumped back dropping my clothes on the floor the chains on my pants clinking and clanking as they fell. He chuckled and smiled sardonically looking at me his red eyes seeming brighter. I smiled and noted aloud happily "You aren't wearing your glasses or your hat today big red. I like it."

He snorted and replied sarcastically "Your hair is all over the place and tangled you should keep it that way," he glanced over me then smiled creepily "Nice pajamas by the way…."

I glanced down at the threadbare t-shirt I was wearing, you could see my bra clearly against the thin white material, as well as an outline of my rather embarrassing figure, and my red star shaped belly button ring. I blushed and looked down at my feet hoping it would go away if I ignored it. Alucard grinned like a cat and stepped out of my mirror his red duster flowing behind him like some kind of cape. He walked around me circularly, looking me up and down then stopped suddenly and stared at my shoulder blades. He audibly groaned and mumbled "You have an arch angels kiss."

He did not say it angrily or maliciously more like he was making an open statement but his nonchalant tone caught me off guard. "I wonder when your powers will awaken." He mused aloud while tracing scars that lined the blades of my shoulders through my t shirt, his clothed finger delicately tracing patterns into my skin.

I quirked an eyebrow at him in the mirror and eyed him with doubt "Arch angels kiss? You mean like Gabriel? Or like Raziel in _The Stupidest Angel_? Powers? Honestly Alucard I think all that blood has gone to your head." I questioned sarcastically doubting what little sanity the vampire behind me had.

He grinned and removed one glove and ran a translucent nail down my spine a fine line of blood and a tear appearing in its wake, he lapped at it gently prodding the edges of the wound with his pointy tongue. I shivered as he sealed it, once again my blood smeared on his lips. He smirked and murmured darkly "Definitely the arch angels kiss," he sighed and slid his glove back on and mused aloud for a moment "I wonder what color your wings will be, white is a dreadful color, too bright for my tastes."

I arched an eyebrow at him skeptically "What's the arch angels kiss anyway?"

He looked at me with a kind of 'you silly human arcane knowledge is for kids' look. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "The arch angels kiss is what happens when a human is forced to witness unholy events at any age and as such disregards Christianity as a whole. It's kind of like a consolation prize from Hell."

I looked at him like he has insane, which for the sake of argument he was. I rolled my eyes and replied sarcastically "Wonderful, maybe I'll be a Botechelli angel and just be naked all the time how about that Alucard? Would you like that? Or maybe I could be a Donatello angel and be a tiny naked baby on a cloud. Ooh! Better yet a Michelangelo angel! I'll be on somebody's ceiling! Won't that be fun? I will weigh those options heavily as we tour the National Art Gallery for the thousandth time in my school career."

Alucard chuckled and shook his head as he closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "I guess we will both be at the museum today then huh?" He stated lazily with a touch of vehemence.

I pouted and play whined "Oh but Alucard! We had a date today! Whatever shall you do bored with me at a national monument?" I burst out into a fit of laughter as Alucard rolled his now dark red eyes at me.

I chuckled and threw my pajama shirt at his face and he left it there long enough for me to put my pants on and turn around. He chuckled as I slid my baggy tank top on over my unfortunately well proportioned body then slipped my hoodie over my head. He growled at the site of the article of clothing and gritted through his teeth "Take that off right now Raven."

I snorted and replied haughtily "No way!"

He growled and stated simply "Either you do it or I will do it for you!"

I huffed and shouted back "I would love to see you try!"

He smiled and curled his lip up above a canine "Is that a challenge Miss Raven?"

I arrogantly retorted "Indeed Mr. Blood Sucker! I would love to see your immortal ass do it!"

In the blink of an eye he had both of my wrists pinned with one hand above my head and was raising my hoodie up slowly over my ribs my tank top sticking to its fleece underside. I gulped but refused to chicken out; I had brought this on myself after all. I looked him square in the eye the entire time even as he slid the hoodie up over my head taking my tank with it leaving my torso exposed to his roaming red eyes. He let out a slow whistle and allowed one of his hands to roam my stomach. "Is this from all your ballet?" He questioned inquisitively tracing the smooth planes of my stomach with his index finger.

I nodded breathing heavily my heart pounding against my ribs. He smiled traced all of my ribs on my left side with one gloved finger, and then moved across to the other side going up it tracing each costal on his way up. He stopped at the edge of my black and red lace bra and eyed me carefully I looked back at him and quirked an eyebrow and mentally asked him _Now what my dear? _He smiled and slipped my bra straps off my shoulders and pushed it down over my breasts onto my stomach. His grin widened as his hands gently cupped me and swirling his thumbs around my nipples gently teasing them into attention. He grinned at my bodies' reaction to his touch and took one taunt peak into his mouth swirling it in his mouth a low moan escaping my lips, however his canine accidentally scraped it drawing a small amount of blood. I let out a small moan and arched my back towards him pressing myself closer to him he closed his eyes and backed away sounding guarded "Get dressed Raven please. Before you loose whats left of your composure." He said smirkingly.

I nodded and pulled my bra back up and retrieved my tank top and got a new plain black hoody out of my closet. I smiled at him and asked gently "Are you still coming? I understand if you don't want to…" I looked down at my black and purple star converse and fidgeted nervously feeling ashamed.

Alucard sighed and said lazily "Raven are you sure you even want to me to go with you?"

I kissed his cold cheek and smiled nodding and headed for my car keys jingling in my hand their cool metal pressed to my palm. He followed behind slowly each step testing his own willingness to be completely bored, closer to me, farther away, then closer again, then farther away again.

I asked sarcastically "Now will you get rid of your cranky pants? I do not want you grumpy on our exciting trip to the museum!" he rolled his eyes and shoved me

He nodded slowly and hopped in the passenger seat of my black Mini Cooper SS Clubman and buckled his seat belt. I chuckled at the notion but said nothing outwardly about it. He smirked and turned on my car stereo which I had hooked up to my I-Pod Nano. I blushed and went to switch it to the radio when he swatted my hand away and scanned my songs and started laughing and played Vampire Heart by: H.I.M. I hummed along passing a look at him every few seconds.

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)  
All faith is lost for hell regained  
and love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)_

I smiled singing along under my breath knowing full well he could hear me but I was too terrified of his reaction to my singing to bring my external volume up. He put a hand on my thigh and sung along with me, and the ordinary words were suddenly transformed by his dark, melodic, enchanting, and other worldly voice. _  
Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth  
Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart  
_ He laughed darkly and I could have sworn I heard him whisper "_Mina…_" I frowned and tightened my grip on the steering wheel focusing on the road humming gently to myself biting my lower lip. Maybe I should not have let him play with my stereo… His grip on my thigh relaxed and eventually withdrew. My frown deepened as I floored the gas pedal my speeds excelling. _  
I'll be the thorns on every rose  
You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)  
_ Alucard frowned at my behavior and tapped my shoulder gently, I tried to ignore him my thoughts drifting toward the music. He leaned over and sang lowly in my ear his voice husky and dark. "_Raven..?_" He whispered to my mind knowing I could not ignore him there, I shut him out therefore acknowledging him in some way._  
Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home  
Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart  
_ He kissed my cheek then, my neck, pausing there briefly, then moving to nibble my ear cartilage, and breathe his hot breath down the back of my neck. I blushed and tried to push him away and sung lowly my eyes leaking clear liquid._  
Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart  
_ He grabbed my arm and squeezed it gradually applying pressure I frowned and gripped through the pain and pulled into my school parking lot fifteen minutes before I was supposed to report to my first period class. _  
Love me (Like you love the sun)  
Like you love the sun  
(Scorching the blood in my)  
My vampire heart …_

Inu: Ooooooh that was interesting! Right? Clearly Al is an ass munch!

Alphonse Elric: Me?

Inu: **blushes** No wrong Al

Alucard: **cleaning the jakal with a malevolent stare** Surely you don't mean me either do you?

Raven: **sweat drop** Awkwaaaaaaaaaaaard!

Inu: **runs away**

Raven: Well while she tries not to get killed I will say the adieus. Please review or Alucard will eat you.


	4. Fun Days at Hellschool High

Chapter 4

Inu: Welcome to chapter four…

Alucard: Indeed. How is that bullet wound

Raven: **gulps** Alucard?

Inu: Its hurting. Enjoy and please review

I got out of the car and walked slowly to my locker knowing that as soon as we crossed the threshold of the school he would disappear from my view, although it was still shocking to have him there one minute and gone the next. He still let me know he was there his hand slipping up and down my spine tracing every vertebra slowly purposefully. I tried to keep a normal face as I walked down the locker lined hallways, the floors littered with the trash of the students who had walked through this very same hall. He chuckled and smacked another girl's ass playfully causing her to spin around looking for the culprit only to see me looking like a deer caught in the headlights. I growled a low warning growl to both her and Alucard and walked through the door of my first period class. I was greeted with an extremely chipper "i_Salve Discipuli!"_

I replied smiling _"__ii__Salve Magister!" _

Alucard rolled his eyes and whispered "iii_Magna puella est rana loca!"_

I coughed covering a laugh and sat down in my desk and started translating about the Aegean Stables and Diomedes' man eating iv_equos_. Alucard kept peering over my shoulder checking my work every so often correcting me when my word order was off. I grunted and thought ruefully _'Of course you know Latin you wouldn't be a proper vampire if you didn't fluently know a language that hadn't been used primarily in two thousand years'. _ He smiled and kissed my forehead in a condescending "there, there you'll get it eventually" kind of way. I finished translating and sat at my desk tapping my pencil against my chin impatiently waiting for the end of class bell to signal. Alucard suddenly transformed himself (still only visible to me) into a dog with several red eyes all over his body, put his head in my lap and seemed to smile. I don't know if dogs can smile but he still managed to make it creepy and unnerving somehow. When the bell finally rang I hopped out of my desk and headed for the stairs to go down to the second floor. I sighed and sunk into my seat in Psychology and took out my purple binder adorned with random doodles from my imagination. I looked at an unfinished one that looked like my crazy red coat clad companion I almost screamed and covered it with my face waiting for the bell to ring my face glowing an interesting shade of red. Alucard raised an eyebrow and tried to take my binder out from under me when thankfully Mr. Black took his place at the front of the classroom. He cleared his throat as the bell rang signaling the class to pay attention and all glazed over eyes turned to the front of the classroom.

He sighed and stated blandly "Today class we will be discussing Multiple Personality Disorder newly named Dissociative Identity Disorder and Manic Bipolar Disorder. Now does anyone know anything about these disorders before we get started?"

I looked around noticing no other hands and raised my hand shyly Mr. Black looked over in my direction and smirked "Does anyone besides Miss Tepes-"

I blushed as Alucard's eyes widened by a fraction of an inch and replied sarcastically "Sir it's pronounced Tempest. Not Tepes… My family is from Ireland, not Romania."

He chuckled and replied crassly "My sincerest, most heartfelt, apologies Miss **Tempest.** Since your family is from Ireland then perhaps you're related to the Irish novelist Bram Stoker?"

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates my face starting to turn pink Alucard glowered at Mr. Black then at me. I coughed trying to regain what little composure I had left. "Yes sir I am but through my mother, her maiden name was Stoker. She was his great grand niece."

Mr. Black grinned at the air beside me where Alucard was standing his full impossibly tall height and glaring a hole through Mr. Black. "Well then Miss Tempest, great great grand niece of Bram Stoker. What can you tell us about the a fore mentioned diseases? Or maybe your friend there could..?"

I jumped a little in my seat at the mention of Alucard and replied quickly "Multiple Personality Disorder also known as dissociative identity disorder is a subconscious switching of personas in one person."

Mr. Black nodded and waved his hand silently asking me to continue "Umm and uh Manic Bipolar Disorder is a chemical imbalance in the brain causing the person to be happy one minute and manically depressed the next."

He clapped his hands together and replied "Bravisima Miss Raven! Now class I want you to break off into groups," He paused then stroked his chin thoughtfully then continued "with the exception of the great Miss Tempest who will be working by herself, and you will be making a poster about diagnosing one of these disorders due at the end of class tomorrow."

I sighed and went up to the front of the class to collect a sheet of poster paper Mr. Black grabbed my hand as I reached for the paper. I inhaled sharply and look up half startled into his fiery blue eyes I stuttered a questioning "Sir..?"

He shook his head putting a finger over his lips indicating for me to be quiet and started to pull me into his office. I growled in his ear "Let go of me!"

Mr. Black in response chuckled, then squeezed my wrist harder digging his nails into my flesh I felt the bruises start to form and whimpered in pain. Alucard growled and stood behind me glaring over my shoulder. Mr. Black smirked at his apparent victory and pulled me into his office, Alucard in tow. He sighed exasperatedly and glared at me and asked hoarsely "Why would you bring that abomination into my classroom?"

I paled and backed up against the wall and replied coolly "I don't know what you're talking about Sir.."

He smacked me right across my face and tears welled up in my eyes as the stinging mark of his hand glowed on my cheek and yelled "Don't lie to me girl! He is right in front of me! Now I will ask you one more time! Why did you bring that abomination into my classroom?"

I bit my lower lip gashing it open a small trickle of blood forming on my lip and I replied coolly once more "Sir I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mr. Black pushed up against me as I was pushed up against the wall his body pushing against mine. His tongue caressed my ear lobe sending shivers down my spine pinning my wrists above my head and whispered heatedly in my ear "Don't know huh? Then perhaps you want to explain a half finished drawing of yours that strangely resembles this man standing before me, how do you still have the audacity to lie to me!"

I struggled trying to break free, brought my knees up to my chest and dropped them down swiftly causing my weight to be forced downward with my legs, and Mr. Black dropped me from the force of gravity as was intended. Alucard held out a hand and helped me get to my feet and I hid in the depths of his coat as he made him self visible to the world. Mr. Black raised an eyebrow and backed up a step intimidated by the stature of the crazy vampire. Alucard laughed darkly and smiled his insane grin "How dare she bring me into your classroom? How dare you touch what is mine! You lay a hand on her again and I will make sure it will be the last thing you do in this life. Do you understand me?"

The bell rang signaling the end of Psychology and I ran out of the classroom, and down the stairs crying, to my car to go to the Gallery with my art teacher Mr. Avarice. He gathered us before we got in the buses and cars "Now class we pretty much have the museum to our selves this afternoon, but you still need to be on you best behavior and respect the other Gallery goers! Other than that roam free, have fun, and get some ideas for your up coming painting projects!"

Alucard groaned as if he was in pain as we arrived at the gallery and started to walk around the gallery looking at some of the famous paintings of the world Rembrandt, Vangough, Monet, Botechelli, Munch, Michelangelo, Donetello, Raphael, DaVinci…. His ear perked up at someone randomly screaming "...You pathetic English sow!"

He growled and passed through the walls heading toward the sound I sighed dramatically and yelled after him "No fair cheater!"

I approached the scene to find Alucard walking up behind a woman in a green pants suit with long blonde hair and cold blue eyes "To reign over the kingdoms of the world. To make its peace and write it's laws. To be merciful to the obedient and crush all those who would stand against you. A thousand years and nothing ever changes you still act like you own the world. Enrico Maxwell head of the Vatican Section XIII the Iscariot Organization, at last we finally meet. Too bad our meeting has to be cut short I'm afraid you can't call my master a sow and expect me to let you live."

The silver haired man paled as Alucard put a long black gun in his face "The Nosferatu Alucard… I hope you don't think I came here unarmed…" He paused then chuckling yelled "ANDERSON!"

I snuck up behind the a short blonde girl with spiky hair and rather large bust wearing a military uniform I whispered in her ear "Whose this Anderson fellow?"

The girl jumped and spun around to face me and my eyes widened as I muttered darkly " Oh, Officer Victoria so nice to see you again…"

She paled and replied "Miss...Tempest was it? Lovely to see you as well, but what are you doing here?"

I chuckled and replied pointing at Alucard "Stalking big red."

She nodded raising an eyebrow and handed me a small handgun "You might need this then."

I nodded thinking 'yes because I so know how to use this.. NOT!' then looked over and saw my mother's parish priest and the man who baptized me I ran over and hugged him shouting "Father Anderson!"

He looked at me strangely and replied "Aye Childe what are ye doing here?"

I glanced and noticed the flabbergasted look on Alucard and Officer Victoria's face and replied nonchalantly winking at Alucard "Oh just here taking a stroll with the father of my unborn child."

Father Anderson raising an eyebrow shook his head and replied "And who might that be."

I nodded over to Alucard and said "You see that sexy hunk of undead man over there?" I paused for effect "That's my baby daddy."

Everyone gasped and Alucard shook his head and put his gun back into his jacket. Father Anderson's face turned thirteen different shades of red and purple and screamed angrily "You know that abomination?"

I snickered "Know him? I love the man! You wouldn't kill the father of my unborn child would you?" I rubbed my stomach for an added affect "A child needs a father, um Father."

He chuckled darkly and replied "I suppose I won't kill him this time, but next time I see him he's a dead man."

I gave him a kiss on the forehead and replied happily "You're the best!"

He left and grumbled something about "nice gallery" and "should bring orphanage children."

I smiled and walked over to the woman with the long blonde hair in the pants suit I extended my hand and opened warmly "Raven Tempest at your service madam."

She smirked and replied "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, nice to make your acquaintance."

I smiled cordially and replied "The pleasure's all mine Sir Hellsing. Where do I sign up?"

She cocked an eyebrow her blue eyes scanning my green ones "Sign up? For what exactly would you be signing up for?"

I grinned goofily and pointed at Seras "I would totally love to wear one of those super cool, uncomfortable looking uniforms, so where do I sign up to get one?" I paused then leaned over and whispered in her ear "Do they come in black or red? Because blue isn't really my color."

She chuckled and replied "We'll see what we can do. Now if you'll excuse me I believe the very shocked looking Mr. Maxwell and I have some business to discuss."

With that she left patting me on the shoulder and whispered in my ear sounding slightly uneasy "You're not really pregnant with Alucard's child are you?"

I chortled and shook my head no and she smiled relived and kept walking. Alucard walked up to me and shook his head and mumbled "I'm going home being awake going during the day is exhausting." With that being said he disappeared into the shadows.

I sighed and looked over at Seras and held up my car keys and jingled them for her to see I asked quietly "Need a ride?"

She looked over at Integra and Maxwell in the cafe, I looked over as well and remarked "She can handle herself plus it looks like they would like to discuss this in private."

Seras sighed and nodded looking at me with her adorably blue eyes I grinned and grabbed her hand "Plus it will give us time to gossip and do other such girly bonding things."

She eyed the rays of sun warily and looked back at me my mouth formed a small "o" and I reached in my backpack and handed her a small black umbrella and held open the glass door for her as we started to walk up to my Coop.

Inu: There is a nice lengthy action & hilarity packed chappy.

Alucard: I will murder you without mercy

Raven: Didn't you attempt that already?

Alucard: That was a warning shot

Inu: I would like to not be shot anymore it kinda hurts …Until next Chapter Inu, Raven & Alucard out!

i_ Hello Student! _

ii_ Hello Teacher!_

iii_ The big woman is a crazy frog_

iv_ horses_


	5. Diablos Capiat Relinquos

Inu: Hi there! Welcome to another exciting installment of 'What's the Worst That Could Happen'

Alucard: How is this dribble exciting? No one does anything exciting and you stopped a battle with my arch rival.

Raven: Actually that was me if you remember correctly. By the way we're due in October

Alucard: arches an eyebrow what is the "we" do you have a mouse in your pocket? I have not done anything that would cause you to be pregnant. Vampires can't have offspring anyway what do you think this is Twilight?

Inu: coughs Awwwwkward! Anyway! While they have their lovers spat let me just say I own absolutely nothing, although I do own an Alucard plushy I snuggle with every night ^^ Review!

I followed Seras' directions until I was greeted with the sight of a guard and a wrought iron fence "ID please Miss." the guard spoke monotonously

I handed him my drivers license and gripped my steering wheel nervously why did I need an ID? It's just Seras' house. Right? "Please step out of the car Mam."

I gulped uh-oh I went from miss to mam in less than a minute, this wasn't good. I turned off my car and stepped out slowly "Sir I'm just dropping off a friend who lives here."

He glanced at my passenger side and prompted Seras for her ID, which she gave. I looked over the guard's shoulder and noticed the ID was for special clearance. Odd why would she need that to get into her own home? The guard, whose name tag read Sgt. Rogers, handed Seras back her ID and looked me over. "Mam please open your trunk, step away from the vehicle, and spread your legs."

I looked at him and sighed did I really look like the type to carry a weapon? Good thing I gave Seras back her mini pistol. I followed the guard's orders and stood legs apart as he examined my trunk, back seat, purse, and back pack. After he found nothing but school stuff and run of the mill purse things he closed my trunk and walked over to me eyeballing me as he walked. There was a hungry look in his run of the mill brown eyes that made me shiver with fear. He dropped to a crouch beside me and patted me down starting at my left leg climbing up to the crotch of my jeans lingering there for far too long, then repeated the same gesture with my right leg his hand still lingering. Nervous sweat beaded on my brow and I looked over at Seras for rescue but she was busy talking to another officer with an eye patch and a long braid. Rodgers continued with his search grabbing my ass "Is that really necessary sir?" I seethed.

He looked at me and nodded "Standard procedure."

I closed my eyes as his hands crawled up my back and across my arms along my neck. "Turn around Miss I need to search your front."

I blushed and stammered "I can assure you I'm not hiding any weapons..."

He cut me off "Mam turn around or I'm going to have to cuff you."

I bit my lip to stifle my smart assed come back of something along the lines of 'I'd like to see you try' but then I realized I was out classed here and turned around. His creepy callused hands spread across my stomach then stopped "Miss your going to need to remove your hoodie."

I balked but followed orders and tossed my hoodie into my driver seat making sure my tank top stayed on my body unlike this morning. The guard let out a low whistle; either he didn't think I would hear him, or he just didn't care if I did. I glanced over at Seras once more hoping against hope and groaned as she continued to flirt with the Frenchman with the eye patch. I gulped and whispered hoarsely "Alucard if you can hear me I need some rescuing" as the guard's hands crept along my skin raising goose bumps along my flesh.

I squeezed my eyes shut and dropped my mental shields that had been shielding against Alucard and searched for him pulling on the end of that metaphysical chord. Rogers' hands crept to the bottom cup of my bra and I mentally prepared myself for the further molestation of my body when suddenly there was nothing. I heard Seras gasp "Master? What is going on?"

I opened my eyes and my face broke out in a relieved smile as I looked at what I presumed was Alucard's back standing directly between me and the guard. I whispered in my mind _"So I take it you got my message?" "Loud and clear, the fact that you were mentally shouting at me didn't help either."_

I chuckled as he stared down the guard "What exactly was it that you were doing Rogers?"

The guard puffed out his chest and looked up at the impossibly tall vampire "Following standard procedure and patting down an unauthorized guest sir."

Alucard chuckled darkly then seethed down at the guard "I don't believe _standard procedure_ as you called it involves you touching what belongs to me so familiarly."

I raised an eyebrow that was the second time today he said I belonged to him. I wasn't aware that I was someone's property; I don't really date possessive guys. He looked over his shoulder at me and raised an eyebrow, oh yes my mental shields… I imagined a tower of lava surrounding my thoughts where only I could go. Rogers whispered something to Alucard about allowing unauthorized personnel on the grounds without having been properly searched and Alucard replied haughtily that he already cleared it with Integra and he better move out of his damn way if he wanted to live.

Rogers stepped aside and hit a button opening the large wrought iron fence Alucard looked at me and smirked. "Had enough for one day little girl?"

I frowned slightly "Hardly it's not the first time some pervert has touched me today, just the first human one."

He glowered at me and vanished again I sighed I had such a way with words. I hopped back in my car and watched Seras and the Frenchman walk through the gates. She turned around, stopped, and mouthed "I'm sorry" at me and I waved nonchalantly at her. I threw my mini cooper in reverse and headed back down the road towards civilization and my sort of home and checked the time. Fuck stockings! I was so late, so very, very late and so very, very, very dead. Who on earth would do anything in that house without me there? I swallowed and looked at the road behind me, I could go back right? Shuddering I shook the thought from my head. I didn't want to see Rogers for a very long time and I don't think him being humiliated because of me would have made him any less handsy. After what I said to Alucard I couldn't imagine him coming to my rescue a second time. I continued down the road for an hour as dark fell I pulled into the narrow drive way beside my father's Aston Martin and gulped.

The house was so dark I couldn't see anything through the window, curse that man he had figured out my methods. I sighed and slid my house key in the door and turned it frowning, why wasn't the door locked? I opened it slowly and tried to peer through the darkness and couldn't see a damned thing. Lights exploded across my vision as I felt something collide with the back of my head and I tumbled to the ground.

The smell of bourbon snaked into my nostrils and my eyes widened in fear, "Daddy is that you?"

A growl answered me I gulped shakily and spoke "Daddy, talk to me what's wrong?"

I felt a trickle behind my left ear and reached up to touch it rubbing it between my thumb and fore finger. I recognized the texture almost instantly, blood, I was bleeding. A seething voice came out of the darkness "Where have you been I had to feed the twins McDonalds, you know how bad that is for them."

I chuckled "They love happy meals I'm sure they had a blast."

All the air rushed out of me as something hard collided with my ribs, I sputtered coughing and started to crawl away when another blow rammed into my side. I gasped trying to pull in air and rolled onto my stomach so at the very least he would kick a different set of ribs. His furious voice called out again from the dark, although the now constant blows assailing my body let me now where he was "You think your funny don't you, you little slut. You think you can just come and go as you please using my money for your whoring around. Do you know how many times a day I've wished it had been you instead of her?"

I groaned and retorted weakly "Not… as much… as… I do… I imagine."

I coughed up something think tasting vaguely of iron and quickly rolled so my back was facing his football star kicking foot and not my fragile ribs. He sneered "At least we agree on something."

I laughed and looked up at the family portrait on the far wall of all us before mom died as my vision started to fade to black and my shields dropped. I whispered hoarsely _"Goodnight sweet prince now the dark closes around me for good I'm afraid."_

Inu: Wow! Cliff hanger! What a severely different chapter than the last one wouldn't you agree big red?

Alucard: I would never agree with you, you insipid little girl.

Inu: Hey! I am not "insipid" I am bursting with life and character. Even though this chapter is a little morose

Alucard: A little?

Inu: Anyway! So do you guys hate Raven's dad more now? Review with comments/concerns. Do you guys think Big Red will come to rescue her this time, or leave her for the vultures? Until next time!


	6. Diablos est Iratus

Inu: Hello lovelies, lemme just go ahead and tell you half of the chapter is in third person, Raven's dad gets creepy, and then we go back to first person for a lovely **LEMON WARNING LEMON**

Alucard: So now I have to repeat my statement of "this is the lemoniest chapter so far isn't it".

Inu: BY the way! The title of the last chapter translates to "Devil take the hindmost" well literally it translates to "Devil take the rest". Great song you should look it up ^^

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSO-TIVELY-POSO-LUTELY NOTHING EXCEPT RAVEN PLEASE REVIEW!

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Alucard's eyes narrowed slightly his red irises glowing with malice. A familiar scent greeted his nostrils. Blood. Not just any blood, no that wouldn't draw the great nosferatu's attention, it was _her _blood. A growl maneuvered its way past his clenched teeth, if she was trying to kill herself again he was going to kill her himself for her insolence. Had he not explained that she belonged to him? Her life, her blood, her very essence and being were solely _his. _He inhaled sharply as he felt her mental shields fall, no more like crash around her mind. "Well, well now what is our little raven doing?" he mused aloud

He felt a tug on the metaphysical chord that allowed them to connect mind to mind; she was reaching out to him. He was about to mentally ask her what was going on then the connection abruptly ended and her end was filled with silence. Deafening silence and fear, fear imprinted deep in her psyche at the moment. He could taste her fear on his tongue, thick and tantalizing. He mused if she was trying to kill herself she wouldn't have reached out to him. She also wouldn't be so terrified. So that left only one question, what was going on with his little Raven? He knew when she left Hellsing manor after dropping the police girl off she was headed home, so he would check there first.

Thomas Tempest, Raven's father, paced the floor running his hand through his silver shot blonde curls. She wasn't moving. Why wasn't she moving? Blood was starting to pool around her head mingling with her black hair. God above she looked so much like her mother he couldn't take it. They were more like twins than mother and daughter anyhow. He had been battling his lesser instincts for so long, ever since Raven went through puberty actually. He had trouble distinguishing his daughter from his wife. He figured if he kept their interaction to a minimum he could keep his feelings at bay. Tonight he lost his cool; tonight he went over the edge. He knelt down beside her and rolled her onto her back so he could assess the damage. She had a large gash on her forehead above her eyebrow which was bleeding profusely. Her face was paler than normal; blood was trickling from the corner of her mouth and from a nostril.

He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to those of his daughter's, no his wife's. He pulled back and stroked her face "Sarah, Sarah, wake up love."

Thomas heard a growl emanating from behind him and turned slowly, he saw two glowing red orbs in the darkness. The orbs got closer and the outline of an impossibly tall figure drew closer.

"I'll thank you to take your hands off of what belongs to me." The figure spoke lowly

Thomas froze and clutched his "wife" to him. "Wuh-What do you want with my wife Sarah?"

Alucard raised an eyebrow darkly and let a dark chuckle loose. "Your wife is dead. She was brutally raped and murdered while your thirteen year old daughter was forced to watch. When she came home she asked for your love and sorrow. You gave her guilt and anger. You are a pitiful excuse for a human being. And now you will remove your hands from what belongs to me or I will remove them for you."

Thomas Tempest was a smart man, he wrote computer software for a rather lucrative career. But he was not a brave man, not by any stretch of the imagination. He looked down and noticed indeed he wasn't holding his wife, but his unconscious daughter. His lips curled in disgust and he pushed her to the floor. The figure that threatened him became incensed and kicked him away from his daughter landing him on the other side of the room.

Alucard slipped one arm under Raven's head and the other under her knee caps and lifted her up bridal style cradling her head to his chest. Walking toward the wall he looked back over his shoulder "Pretend she never existed shouldn't be hard for scum like you. I suggest you stay out of my way or I will rethink not killing you because of your other two daughters."

Thomas gulped and nodded at the imposing figure. All he could see was two glowing red eyes and a tall stature. He wondered how his daughter met such a person, oh well like the man said that brat wasn't his problem anymore.

Alucard walked through the wall into Raven's room. He had pulled her car to the window and eased the window open. He put her in the passenger seat of her little car and buckled her in. He had already reported to his master Integra about the situation and she told him there would be a doctor waiting for their arrival. He raised an eyebrow his master was up to something, she wasn't normally this generous. He looked over at the young girl, she was breathing slowly evenly. He had licked the wounds and he had stopped the bleeding. He started loading her possessions into her car. Her clothes, her computer, her bed clothes and pillows, all her knickknacks and photographs, everything she owned minus the furniture got loaded into the car.

Ten minutes later after driving way above the speed limit Alucard pulled into Hellsing manor. He carried Raven in his arms to the private medical wing walking quickly. Integra stood there smugly smoking one of her trademark expensive cigars her blue eyes leveled with his crimson ones. "Alucard?"

He handed the unconscious girl to the doctor who then put her on a gurney and hooked her up to various machines. "Yes Miss Hellsing?"

Her blue eyes narrowed "What is this human to you Alucard?"

He chuckled "Whatever do you mean?"

Integra smiled thinly "Fine avoid the question you're going to be the one working with her."

Alucard raised an eyebrow "Working with me master?"

Integra nodded taking a drag of her cigarette "Yes, she asked for a job. I have decided to hire her. In fact she'll be working very closely with you, Seras, and Captain Bernadette."

Alucard nodded but didn't further comment. The doctor came out and looked apprehensive his surgical gloves covered in a fine layer of blood. He looked at Integra "We've repaired the damage to her lungs and stopped the internal bleeding; she has a few fractured ribs nothing major. But if she doesn't wake up the damage to her brain may be irreparable the longer she is unconscious the longer her brain doesn't work."

Alucard grinned wickedly and leaned against the wall he knew exactly how to wake the little Raven up.

(**Change Raven P.O.V.) **

All I could see was white, vast expanses stretching on infinitely no end or beginning. I stood up my body stretching to its full height, all five feet and two and a half inches. I blushed and realized I was naked, entirely naked. My black hair covered my nipples and ended just above my tail bone so it didn't cover much else. I walked around trying to find an end to the whiteness and the silence about to loose my mind when I heard a low whistle. I spun around and saw Alucard standing there minus his bride rim hat, glasses, and red duster. I frowned and put my hands on my hips haughtily "I take it you being here means I'm not dead am I Al?"

He cocked his head to the side "Nope, although you did try your hardest."

I laughed "Thank you for saving me… Again. That makes what three times now?"

He nodded and continued to stare at me with mild interest. I looked at him incredulously "What? Have you never seen a naked woman before?"

He donned his signature creepy smile "I have seen many, many naked women in my time. I'm just curious as to why you haven't put any clothes on or changed the lovely scenery."

I looked at him confused "I can really do that?"

He gave me another one of those "silly kids" looks and replied smugly "It is _your_ mind Raven. Although if you cannot I have a rather lovely idea."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded "Okay red, show me what you've got."

In the blink of an eye I was in a very large bed with red silken sheets and an innumerable amount of plush feather down pillows. I looked around and noticed I was surrounded by grey stone walls the room illuminated by cast iron wall sconces alight with flames. I smiled at the choice of scenery then I looked down to see what he put me in. My breasts were pushed up to my collar bone by a black steel boned corset. My lady bits were covered by a lacey pair of boy shorts attached to a pair of thigh high fish nets. I blushed and looked up at Alucard who was still wearing the same outfit as he previously was. I pouted "No fair! You're wearing so much more clothing than I am."

He grinned and pushed a strand of hair out of my face and breathed heavily in my ear "I guess you'll need to take them off of me."

I was about to protest about anyone loosing any clothes but the words wouldn't form. He descended on me his body hovering above mine. He pressed his lips to mine and whispered against my quivering lips "Raven, I need to wake you up and I know how. You must trust me Raven."

I nodded and relaxed under him, he had rescued me three times saving my life one of those times, so he had earned my trust. His cold lips brushed against my neck probing my pulse point with his serpentine tongue. I bit my lower lip stifling a moan. He looked up at me his red eyes smoldering into me "Why hold back Raven? Isn't this what you wanted yesterday in your bathroom?"

I nodded, it was only in my head after all, and being in a coma forever didn't seem all that appealing to me. My hands spread out splaying across his back as he returned to my neck kissing along my warm skin contrasting with his cold flesh. I moaned softly and unbuttoned his charcoal black evening jacket and slid it off his broad shoulders. He was now down to his white button up and his red tie, the red was obnoxious against the crisp whiteness of his shirt; it would be the next to go. He kissed along the bulge of my cleavage I shivered happily and I slid off his tie revealing a small gap of pale flesh at the base of his neck and the gap between his collar bones. I grinned and traced my fingers along his exposed skin enjoying the feel of skin beneath my fingers.

He chuckled against my skin and nipped at my breast through the thin material of the corset. I groaned and felt my nipples hardening in response. He grinned taking the right one and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. My spine arched pushing my breasts to him. He looked into my eyes briefly before gently biting down on my left nipple while his fingers continued to tease the other one. I grunted softly and pulled at his shirt a few buttons popping off of it I gasped "Ohmigosh I'm sorry about your shirt I just, you know, um got excited."

He chuckled darkly "Its fine Raven. Not really my shirt, remember?"

I blushed "Oh yes right its all in my head."

He nodded and kissed down my breasts, between my ribs, over my stomach, nibbling across my love lines down to the edge of my lace boy shorts. My eyes widened slightly, what on earth was he doing? His long gloved fingers hooked in the sides of my underwear and dragged them down my thighs sliding them slowly until they came off my feet. He smiled his trademark smile and slipped a finger along the crease of my sex. I gasped at the foreign sensation and arched my back raising my hips slightly. He looked up at me and slipped that long finger inside of me. I moaned loudly and murmured "You're still wearing your gloves."

He shrugged nonchalantly "I always wear them. They're like a second skin."

After finishing his glove speech he slipped another one of those long fingers in my body and started pumping my body. I cried out clutching to him something in my lower abdomen tightened coiling like a spring. Heat spreading within my body slowly all my nerves alight super focused. His fingers slipped along a spot inside me and I screamed his name my voice bouncing off the stone walls. He grinned and slipped his fingers along that spot faster and faster. I screamed out clutching to his bare shoulders burying my face in his ebony hair. The spring that had been coiling and coiling suddenly released bursting from my body. I woke with a shock staring at a flabbergasted doctor. "Miss Raven?"

I blinked several times and looked around taking in the makeshift hospital set up around me. There were machines measuring everything from oxygen saturation to heart beats per minute. I looked back at the doctor "Where am I?"

He smiled "You're safe Miss I'll go tell Sir Hellsing you're awake. Just lay back and relax."

I nodded and looked around and saw Alucard's back as he headed out the door. Sneaky vampire.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Inu: Well now that was certainly a steamy chapter. Raven has a new job and a new home. Where will her relationship with Al go now that they have had an erherm encounter?

Alucard: Nowhere. Vampires do not date teenage girls with daddy issues.

Raven: I do not have daddy issues! My dad almost killed me! If anything I want to kill the bastard.

Inu: Children! Break it up! You are entirely aggravating me! Now please review. Person with 10th review gets to be a character as a mercenary in the Wild Geese. So please review!


	7. Sunteți curva mea

Inu: Welcome back! Well that should actually say I'm back! Sorry it took so long for this chapter guys but senior year was trying to kick my ass but I prevailed for this quarter at least!

Alucard: Congratulations are in order then...

Inu: You mean it?

Alucard: Of course not. Onward!

Inu: Sigh… I do not own Hellsing or any songs/ items mentioned in this fanfiction. All I own is the intellectual properties to Raven and other O.C.'s in this fic and the plot ^^

DW-H-POTO-DW-H-POTO

I waited in the makeshift hospital listening to the monitors beep my heart beats. My eyes unfocused as I stared at the ceiling trying to recall everything that happened in the dream that jolted me awake. Doctor Hagen-Daz (not his name but it was German and I couldn't remember it) had left a short while ago to go inform Ms. Hellsing that I had woken up. Alucard… Was it you or my subconscious playing tricks on me? I heard foot steps lightly treading on the tiled floor. Looking over I saw it was Integra in her normal green pantsuited attire. I braced my arms on the hospital bed and pushed myself into a sitting position straightening my back- OH GHANDI THAT HURTS!

"The doctor said you shouldn't try to move for a while. You took quite a lot of damage." Her cool tone washed over me and I relaxed back into a half upright postion.

"Where am I? Hagen-Daz wasn't very forthcoming with my location." I looked at the silver cross glittering on her blue ascot thingy.

She chuckled softly and moved her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. "You are in my home Miss Tempest, or should I say young Miss Hellsing."

One of my eyebrows, or both of them, I'm sure left my face at this comment. "No I believe you had it right the first time, unless something happened while I was out, my last name is Tempest."

She pulled up a chair beside my bed and smiled softly "Now is that any way to talk to your new foster mother?"

My eyes widened to the size of dinner platters "Come again? I think this morphine is going to my head."

The small trace of humor on her face vanished just as quickly as it had appeared; leaving me to question if it was ever there at all. Gone was the joking Integra who had come to my bedside, she was replaced by the Integra I remembered from the gallery. Calm, cool, collected, in charge. "Raven, your father beat you until you were unconscious and bleeding all over the living room floor. Your father disowned you and handed you over to the British government. I adopted you officially, changed your last name, and erased all records of you being the daughter of one Thomas Tempest."

I nodded showing her I was keeping up so far. Sure my whole family history had just been changed over night. Sure I had a new last name that no one asked me if I wanted, but it could be worse right? Integra continued looking at me with her icy blue eyes that pinned me to reality. "All that is left is that you need to meet Her Majesty and receive her and the Round Table's approval. Which shouldn't be a problem given your clean background, charming personality, and excellent marks in school."

I let my head sink into the pillow and closed my eyes rubbing my forehead. I groaned. "You're serious aren't you?"

A dark voice filtered through the room sending chills up and down my spine. "Indeed master. You cannot mean this scrap of a girl is to be MY master?"

Integra didn't falter for a moment "Yes. Are you questioning my decisions Alucard? I did tell you that you would be working closely with her."

I gulped as his red eyes leered at me in disgust and contempt. I suddenly felt very exposed in my hospital gown, perhaps because the air conditioning had just kicked on, or maybe it was just because hospital gowns are essentially made out of paper. I was suddenly very aware that the gown was one size too small and my breasts were straining to break free of their paper prison. I blushed and twiddled my thumbs in my lap and blocked my thoughts hoping he wouldn't be able to look at my dream. He grinned and I watched his eyes sweep down my body I flushed tinting my face pink. He smirked at me and absentmindedly (yeah right) chewed on the tip of one gloved finger. My eyes went wide and I pulled the blanket over my face my ribs screaming at the movement.

Integra cleared her throat and I peaked up at her from under my blanket fortress of solitude. "I don't know what is going on between you two and quite frankly I don't care. Miss Hellsing," I looked into her eyes and nodded. "The doctor said you will be fit for training in a day. At 0900 hours you will report to Captain Bernadette for weapons and tactics training at the barracks. At 1200 hours you will report to Walter C. Dornez for etiquette training. At 1400 hours you will take a break for lunch then you will return for schooling. You will complete your school day at 1800 hours at which point the rest of the day is yours. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded and saluted "Yes mum."

She smiled softly and mumbled "at ease" and turned to Alucard. "Alucard as my most trusted servant you are to accompany my young ward everywhere she goes. You will make sure no ill befalls her. Are we understood Vampire?"

He bowed at the waist and sent a glare my way. "Of course my master, I'll make sure the jeopardy friendly whelp stays out of trouble."

She nodded and stood from her chair and exited the room just as quietly as she entered. I looked up at Alucard and frowned. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me I'll try to behave myself as much as humanly possible."

He grinned and ran his fingers through my hair and said nothing. I blushed at the intimate contact and stammered. "Th-Thank you for saving my life and all I really appreciate it..."

His fingers ran through my hair from my scalp down to my waist he tucked the front section of it behind my ear and leaned down nibbling the shell of my ear. I shivered as he whispered huskily in my ear "_Sunteți curva mea_."

I looked at him "Alucard what does that mean?"

He grinned and stalked of starting to dissipate into the shadows. I called after him angrily "ALUCARD WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

I was met with silence as he disappeared from sight; I sighed and sunk into my bed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long, early day.

DW-H-POTO-DW-H-POTO-DW-H-POTO

Inu: Ok! So there is the brand spankin' new chapter. Internet cookies (the good kind) for anyone who can tell me what Mr. Snarky Vampire-guy said to our lovely Miss Raven

Alucard: Chuckles you know I used to not like you.

Inu: Does this mean you like me now?

Alucard: No, now I hate you

Inu: Sniffles. Please review and remember Internet cookies!


	8. Oh, dear, I seem to be trigger happy

Inu: Thanks to xVentressx for answering the question as to what _Sunteți curva mea _meant. Apparently Google translate sucks just as much as I thought it would and pluralized what I said. What I put it to Google was "You are my bitch" what came out was "You(pl) are my whore". So cookies for xVentressx!

Alucard: You would get it wrong. What happened to "I take Latin and Romanian is mostly Latin"?

Inu: Well I was wrong. Singular and plural endings are apparently different, and I trusted Google not to make me look like a fool. Anyway! Onward with the story! This is chapter eight of What's The Worst That Can Happen, I own nothing, please enjoy. Also I desperately need a beta!

DW-H-POTO-DW-H-POTO-DW-H-POTO

My body hit my feather down mattress with a satisfying thud. My ribs were screaming in protest of their abuse for the last nine hours. Integra wasn't lying about my jam-packed-fun-filled-day. I spent three hours with a bunch of mercenaries being taught the difference between squeezing and pulling the trigger. On top of that the whole time I swear they were staring at my boobs. It's like their eyes had homing beacons or something that could just zero in right on my chest. Here I thought I was hiding them with the big sweatshirt. But apparently there is no sweatshirt large enough. When they weren't undressing me with their eyes they were telling me how much I shoot like a girl. By the end of the three hours of training I at least had managed to hit the paper target; just not the paper person on the paper target.

The next six hours was spent with Walter who, by the way, is a fantastic teacher. Sure he was a little strict with potty breaks, but he at least made the lessons somewhat interesting. Especially when you're being taught by a very posh butler with a monocle and not a psycho who can apparently see your invisible vampire friend. History was particularly interesting, because when we got to World War II he told me some of the things he told me Alucard was reported to have done in Germany. Nazi vampires, go figure. Maths however was excruciating. He would rattle off a string of numbers and ask me to compute them in like ten seconds. Which I couldn't. My public education had failed me. Lunch was delicious, nothing extraordinary. Fish n' Chips extra crispy with room temperature soda, just the way I like it.

The rest of the time he had me writing an essay about factory working in the industrial revolution from the point of a factory worker. I think I managed to get my point across. The working conditions sucked, hygiene sucked, and living conditions sucked. Alucard was being himself the whole damn day. He is so infuriating! He kept stealing my pencils and throwing them across the room and then dissipating just in time for Walter to turn around. Oh! During shooting practice right as I was trying to steady my aim he would come up behind me and nibble on the outer shell of my ear and whisper stupid things. Things like "I am the platypus" "You dress like a hobo" and my personal favorite "You shoot like a bitch".

I was about to start my homework when there was a knock at the door. My eyebrow shot up in confusion. Not many people knew where my room in the basement was. I was apparently supposed to be kept a secret so I was put in the basement with the "pet" vampires of Hellsing. My feet treaded the cold stone floor dragging my toes with every step. I leaned against the door putting my hand on the solid wood. "Who is it?"

A familiar icy voice rang out cool and commanding. "Sir Integra. May I come in?"

I paused for a moment. Did I really have a choice? No. "Just a minute," I replied grabbing a robe to slip over my tank top.

When I opened the door she was standing tall and rigid with perfect posture her arms folded behind her back holding something. The door shut behind me as I slid between the door and the wall to stand in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at my curious actions but said nothing. My eyes zeroed in on her hands behind her back "Did you need something mum?"

She nodded and wordlessly handed me a brown wrapped parcel from behind her back. I looked at her curiously and turned it over in my hands weighing it gently. The brown paper slid of the box as easily as spreading warm butter on toast. Inside was a white box, the kind you see on Christmas and you just know it's a sweater your Gran knitted you. I sighed. "It's not a sweater is it?"

She glared at me. "No it's not a sweater. Just open the box."

I looked at it warily. "It's not going to shoot confetti or blow up is it?"

She rolled her eyes. "No."

I bit the corner of my lip to keep from smiling. "No poison gas?"

She pushed her jacket aside not-so-discretely flashing her sidearm at me. "Open the bloody box."

I giggled and slid my finger under the lid and popped the tape off the ends removing the lid. The garment in question was a standard issue Hellsing uniform, with the exception that it was entirely black. I squeed in delight and threw my arms around her lithe frame in bold embrace. "Omigosh! Thank you soooooo much! I can't wait to try it on!"

Without waiting to hear her reply I ran into my room slamming the door behind me in excitement and stripping down to my unmentionables. I looked at the clothing closer. What sensible military uniform has a bloody skirt? No one that's who! Though that was an easy enough thing to fix. I rummaged through my dresser for a bit and found some short black cotton shorts and put those on then the skirt and shirt. There was a scrap of red cloth in the box; upon closer examination it appeared to be a Hellsing coat of arms arm band. I slid that over my bicep and clipped it into place. Integra knocked impatiently. "Are you done yet Ms. Raven?"

"Yes. I'm coming out."

The doors hinges squeaked as I eased it open and edged out nervously pulling at the ends of the skirt. Trying to cover the area between the knee high stockings and the mid thigh skirt was not working at all. Who designed these things? Integra's eyes met mine and I snapped to attention. She nodded and looked over my uniform. "Everything looks shipshape. I expect you to continue the schedule I outlined for you yesterday until otherwise told to."

I nodded and continued looking straight into her eyes as Pip told me was respectful to do so. She continued. "In five minutes you are to report to the shooting range to do overtime with Alucard and Pip. They both have reported that your shooting skills are severely lacking."

I grumbled internally of course they would. It was only my first day using a gun! Why not tell my guardian that I ultimately suck at my adoptive family's field of work? I replied respectfully. "Of course Ms. Hellsing. I'll head over there just as soon as I've changed."

She shook her head. "That won't be necessary. Just go there as you are. You should get use to moving around in the uniform. I'm sure I don't need to tell you those shorts aren't standard regulation."

I frowned and mumbled. "Does that mean I have to take them off?"

She grinned. "I never said that."

I smiled. "Permission to be dismissed?"

She nodded again. "Dismissed. You may go."

I saluted and headed up the stairs behind the painting to go to the main hallway. The shooting range was located in the backyard of the impressive mansion. It was a cool night out so the walk was a nice starlit one with cicadas serenading my journey. That was until I got within 500 yards of the shooting range, then all you could hear was the slowly growing louder gunfire. I saw Alucard tapping his foot and staring at me from a distance. I averted my eyes to the ground. Things, from my point of view at least, were more awkward between us since I had that fuzzy coma dream. For some reason it really made me blush when he bit at the fingers of his gloves.

The firearm I was assigned was a small .09 millimeter semi-automatic with blessed silver bullets and mercury tips. I stood in my stall and focused on the far away target, raised my gun to eyelevel, and squeezed the trigger gently. The recoil shot through my shoulder and down my spine to my still injured ribs. A groan of pain slipped past my lips. Pip didn't acknowledge it and kept correcting my stance after every shot. After about the fiftieth time I was about ready to shoot him in the foot. I would probably miss anyway and shoot my own damn self. Alucard glared at me and came behind me roughly and aligned my body manually into the correct position. His gloved hands sat over mine setting the barrel of my gun aiming straight at the target. A light blush spread over my face as his cheek pressed against mine his voice coming out a dark sultry whisper. "When you shoot imagine you have a third eye directly in the middle of your head."

I nodded taking in a breath, pushing my body against his using his strength, and squeezed the trigger. The bullet whizzed through the air hitting the paper target in the shoulder. A celebratory whoop escaped as I did a slight victory dance. Alucard did not look amused. "That's fine for human beings but the things were hunting a shot like that won't faze them. You either have to hit the head," His fingers grazed my forehead jabbing it dead center. "or the heart," he jabbed my breast bone his fingers dangerously close to somewhere I wasn't interested in them being.

I huffed. "Buzzkill."

Alucard grinned and dissipated into nothing once more. Pip laughed and escorted me back to my room and talked about doing some rifle training tomorrow. Oh joy.

DW-H-POTO-DW-H-POTO-DW-H-POTO

Inu: Okay! There was your installment for however long it takes me to update. I'm really sorry about that by the way. Damn school.

Alucard: Excuses, excuses.

Inu: Anyway you know the drill review with ideas/comments/question/concerns. If anyone wants to draw Raven I will so make them one of the Wild Geese in a future chapter… Anyway love you all! Toodles!


End file.
